A Rebel Another Day
by Coolcatjas
Summary: Vexus has yet again tried to make Jenny join forces with her. But here's the thing...Jenny accepts! Will Brad make his best friend back to the good friend she was? Pairing B&J. Please Read and Review. (Completed[REVIEWERS READ CHAPTER NINE PLZ]
1. Just Another Day Until

A Rebel Another Day

Romance/Action/Drama

Posted By Coolcatjas

**For teen Titans fans and Tuck fans** **Must read first!**

Author's note- You Teen Titans fans probably think this story sounds familiar, and your right! I had some help with the Teen Titans' episodes 'Betrayal', 'Aftershock', and 'Aftershock part two'. I did **Brad acting like Beast Boy and Jenny as Terra** (Hint, Hint) Oh, and instead a sad ending I did a happy ending. YAY!

I'm **Coolcatjas** by the way and it's Tuck I am talking to (My life as a teenage Robot), just so you know. **For you Tuck fans I must warn you, I will be kind of harsh on Tuck. It's not personally, it's just I wrote the story as I go. Remember, I... don't... mean... any... of... the... things... I... say... to... Tuck... **Oh and this sign: (a/n) means that **_I_** am talking in the middle of the story, _not_ Jenny, but me (story is first person narrative).

Coolcatjas (me): Yea! My first fiction. Ok. These chapters aren't very long compared to others but I am new. And no, I don't own My Life as a Teenage Robot. But I WILL! someday... along with the world

Tuck: yeah right

Coolcatjas: What! (I start chasing him)

Tuck: aaaaaaahhh! Ok, Ok, just start the story!

Coolcatjas: (I stop chasing) Fine...

Cue Theme Song!

Five o clock get a call to go blading at the skate park down by the mall

But my mom says I got to prevent some aliens from annihilating us all

_Hiiiyyaah!_

With the strength of a million and seventy men I guess I really shouldn't complain

I still wish I could go for a walk without _rusting_ in the rain

It's enough to fry my **_BRAIN!_**

Well welcome to my life

_As a teenage robot_

Story of my life

_As a teenage robot_

Teenage robot **_LIFE!_**

**Chapter One: Seems like a normal day until...**

It started like a normal day. I awoke from sleep mode, got ready for school, drank a can of oil mom left me, and packed my books I needed for my classes today. Yeah, a normal average morning.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Jenny Wakeman. I am a robot. And unlike other robots I have feeling just like people. You know sad, happy, _mad_... anyway, I was built five years ago but was designed and built as a teenager. My purpose was to protect the people in Tremoton, (a/n did I spell that right?)let alone the world from danger and evil. Don't get me wrong, I might be a super hero robot but I am still like normal teens. I want friends, to be popular, to have fun, to be popular, to go to the mall, to have a boyfriend, and most importantly, to be POPULAR! But people think I am a _FREAK _and I am getting nowhere fast! (Ahem.)

Anyway, as usual I went to school. When I got there I went straight to my locker and put away some of my books I didn't need for first block. As I closed my locker I saw my best friend, Brad. Little does he know I have a little I crush on him.

"Hey Brad!" I tried to sound cool but my voice came out high pitched and raspy.

"Hey Jenny," Brad answered as he swiftly opened his locker.

_He is so smooth, _I thought as I stared at him. I didn't know I was staring, but it's natural, I think. Brad then looked at me with a puzzled look of his face.

"Jenny, are you feeling ok?" he asked. Then he looked at his nose. "Is the zit on my nose really that noticeable!" Brad started to panic.

"No, no, it's just, well... your zit isn't that big" I laughed nervously.

"Argh! I need vanishing cream." Brad then went to the bathroom.

_Smooth Jenny,_ I thought, _Real smooth_. I sighed and was about to head to class. But then came Sheldon, a geeky friend of mine who isn't such a secret admirer and **NEVER** leaves me alone.

"Hey Jenny!"

"Hey Sheldon." _Oh boy what is he up to now?_ I thought. He pulled out roses and smiled that crocked smile. His knees were shacking a lot and he was sweating, a lot. _Here it comes,_ I thought again.

"Jenny, m-maybe w-we could go out sometime at M-mervens?"

I sighed, "Look, Sheldon, we've been over this a hundred times, well fifty one times to be exact, but I would rather go out with a robot boy or... someone similar. Your just not that special guy I am looking for."

That this time his eyes started to water and begged, "Pleasssseee Jenny! What will it take for you to like me? I will do anything for you to know my true feelings to you!"

Like if on cue the late bell rang. Thank goodness!

"Sorry Sheldon, I am late for class." I put on my motor skates and took off leaving to class, leaving Sheldon on the ground, alone. When I got there class has already started.

"Nice of you to join us Miss XJ9," the math teacher then continued writing on the black board

"Yeah sorry about that," I hated it when they call me XJ9 but I didn't say anything. I sat next to Brad and listened to the lesson that I already downloaded in my memory chip in the past class. Then in the middle of class Brad all of a sudden started to stared at me. I looked at him.

"What? Is that zit on my nose really that noticeable?" I teased

"Ha, ha, very funny," he said, sarcastically of course. After a while he said, "Uh, Jenny can I ask you something?"

"Sure Brad, anything."

"Well, Let me tell you tomorrow when no one's around,"

"O...kay, well I guess we can meet at my house at four, sounds good?"

"Sounds great."

Pretty soon class ended. And as I walked to my next class I wondered, _What did Brad wanted to ask me? Why couldn't he tell me today? Why am I asking all these questions to myself? It's not like they will be answered. Oh well._

It was a mystery, but I managed through the school day. After school was over, as I was walking home, I did something I didn't think I would of ever done.

End of chapter

Coolcatjas: So how you like! I have to stop here for suspense. Hee, hee. Review Please! and no angry flames I am a new comber and will be sad if you do put flames. I will not write until I get reviews! review, review, review, review, review, review!

Tuck: calm yourself down, They will review... sooner or later

Coolcatjas: (sigh) I your guess right calms self down

Tuck: (wipes sweat off forehead) Whew!


	2. All Explained

You know I hate cliff hangers so I will just post this chapter now. Oh and a thanks to my first reviewers **EVER!**

**Crashforit- Don't worry jenny won't say on the dark side **

**Shootingstar122- thanks for liking this story here's another chapter!**

**Toni Dimera- FINALLY someone I can relate to! Yay Teen Titans!**

Now the Starting point

Coolcatjas: Yay chap. Two is up! It's a little short

Tuck: Come on I want to find out what Jenny did!

Coolcatjas: ok, but you won't believe it

Tuck: Who cares what I'll believe, just tell the story

Coolcatjas: Alright! (Under my breath) Stinky, immature, little...

**Chapter Two: All explained**

Mom came up in my monitor.

"XJ9, Vexus and her minions are destroying the west side of Tremeton!"

"That's where the mall is! Don't worry mom I'm on it!" I turned off my monitor and flew, searching for Vexus.

"This is where I draw the line Vexus," I said out loud. I flew at maximum velocity to the west and that's when I saw Vexus with her minions beside her, "Vexus! What dangerous plot you have in store this time!"

"Oh, nothing much, Jennifer, but trying to enslave the human race, starting with your pitiful town!" Vexus laughed.

Ooh! How I hated that laugh. I hated it with all my heart. I also hated the fact that she always tries to enslave the human race.

She pointed towards me, "Minions, attack the flesh lover!" With out hesitation they obeyed. In unison they fired layers at me . _Man, do I hate the Cluster,_ I thought, _Always wasting my time _They were all weaklings so I easily reflected their attacks on very last one of them. They all fell down smoking.

"Ha! Looks like your losing your touch Vexus," I said proudly, "Your minions have all been defeated!"

"Have they Jennifer?"

I looked down as all the minions grew tentacles and all grabbed me at the same time.

"You like it? I've had them upgraded," Vexus smirked

"I've seen better," I struggled to break free but with no prevail. Vexus got closer to me.

"Why do you always do this the me, Jennifer? Why do you resist me? Why are you wasting your time with _humans_? They are disgusting!"

I scowled at her, "Because they are my friends. And they are not disgusting! ...Well maybe except Tuck."

"Listen Jennifer, They can't give you what you ever wanted. They are inferior, unorganized, not prefect, filth-"

"How should you know! Have you even met a human? Besides how would you know what I ever wanted?"

"I know what you want, Jennifer, you want to feel, you want to be loved, those humans can't give you that. In fact they don't even love you!" That this point my eyes started to water. I try to not listen to her but I couldn't, "They are using you, taking advantage of you, your just their toy,"

"How should you know!" this time artificial tears came down my face. (They are artificial 'cuz the tears are water not salty water like real tears, just so you know)

"I see you fight my minions everyday, I see you defeat them every time, I see you save those humans everyday, but are they grateful? Do they thank you? They will never loved you and they will never do"

I looked away from her, sobbing. Vexus took a pause and started again, "And what about you friends and family? They will die soon of either old age or an accident, then you will be all alone, forever. Is that what you want, Jennifer, to be alone?"

"No," I tried to stop sobbing but it was hard

Vexus then came up to me. She put her hands over my arm. Then her hands glowed. _It can't be..._ I thought. My arm was a real human arm.

"My arm, I can feel it," I stared at it until it slowly fade to my fake robot arm, "No..." I looked at Vexus

"Well...?" Vexus was becoming inpatient.

"I will do... what ever you say," I looked down.

"That is a good little girl," She put on an evil smirk, "I won't need you just yet but another time. But until then don't tell anyone, understood?"

"Yes... understood..." I said blankly

"Good, just act like this never happened," Vexus scratched the air to opened a portal to her planet. She ordered her minions to let go of me and follow her. They obeyed. When they left I stayed in that same spot trying to make sense of what just happened. Then I remember about Brad, what he wanted to tell me tomorrow. I flew home but went directly to my room. After hours of thinking I finally went to sleep mode.

End of chapter

Coolcatjas: so what did you think. Review please! No flames

Tuck: _disgusting?_ I am not disgusting... am I?

Coolcatjas: well... that's all for day

Tuck: Hey!

WAIT! Before you start throwing things at me REMEMBER Jenny won't stay on the dark side! The teen titans fans should know that if they knew about Terra. Remember Terra? You DO?... Whew!


	3. The Question

**Alright this is the chapter where things start the get familiar (cough, cough, "Betrayal," cough, cough) Thanks again for the reviews, I feel loved! **

**To Shootingstar122-** Yay! More Teen Titan Fans!

**To Tony Dimera**- your reviews, along with everyone else's, are important to me that's why I read them! Hee hee :)

**now to start this thing**

**Coolcatjas:** I'm back! with another Chapie!

**Tuck:**Chapie! (falls to the ground laughing)

**Coolcatjas:** Go ahead Tuck, laugh me

**Tuck:** I just did

**Coolcatjas:** well, anyway, on with the story!

**Tuck**: Chapie... (giggles)

**Coolcatjas:** Shut up and listen... or read or... what ever!

**Chapter Three: The question**

The next day when I awoke from sleep mode, nothing felt the same. I wasn't as cheerful anymore.

"Good morning XJ9!" Mom will always say. But when I looked at her I didn't see her as my mom but as my a different person. Like someone I didn't know.

"Hey," I said blankly.

Mom gave me a puzzled look. Who knows what she was thinking. After that moment I started to walk to school. As I was walking I was passing Brad's home and saw Tuck (Brad's little brother) riding his tricycle.

"Hey Jenny!" it was nice to hear his voice, that gave me a better mood.

"Hey Tuck," I smiled at him.

Tuck continued to play

Pretty soon I came up to my school and went to my locker. A pretty regular day so far... except it didn't feel like it. _Maybe Brad could cheer me up a little more,_ I thought as I saw him walking up to his locker. I waved at him

"Hi Brad," I said in a dull way.

"Hey Jenny. Anything exciting happen?"

"Uh, nope, nope, uh, nothing happen, it-it was boring yesterday," I laughed nervously.

"O...Kay, well, remember I am coming over to your house today, 4 o'clock," he said it as he was walking away.

"I'll be there..." I grabbed my books and went to class._ Hmm... Sheldon didn't bother to show up today. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings too bad,_ I thought, _Oh well I will think about that later. I kind of miss him though_ (a/n there, are you happy Sheldon&Jenny fans? I spoil you guys) Pretty soon I got to my first class.

(a/n Well, I am going to skip Jenny's school day to four o'clock so this chapter won't be long... or too long. Skipity, skip, skip.)

_Four o'clock, I hope he shows up,_ I thought as I waited in my room. I heard the door bell. Mom answered the door. I heard them talking from my room. I_ **love**_ super sonic hearing

"Oh hello, Bradley."

"Hi Dr. Wakeman. Is Jenny home?

"Yes she is in her room."

"Thanks."

I heard him walked up the stairs. Each step getting louder. Finally, I heard a knock at the door. I opened my door.

"Hi Brad!"

"Hey Jenny!" All of a sudden he stared at me like he did at school yesterday.

"Uh... Brad?"

He hesitated, then showed me a shiny, blue, jewelry box in the shape of a heart. I looked at it amazed and took it in my hands.

"Wow!" I looked at the heart then at Brad

"Sorry it took so long, I kind of had trouble finding some parts I needed, you like it?" He smiled

I opened the heart and on the roof of the heart was a mirror. A couple seconds later a soft melody was playing just like a music box.

"It's beautiful! Brad, I love it!." Then I hugged him.

"(Cough), Jenny... need air, " Brad said gasping for air.

"Oh sorry," I stopped hugging him.

Brad rubbed the back of his head, "It's ok. Jenny there was something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Uh, that's kind of the whole reason you came here, right?" I pointed out.

Brad laughed, and for some reason there was a nervousness to his laugh. "Yeah I guess you're right. So, uh Jenny would you, uh... I mean if you would want to, um..."

"Uh, huh keep going," then I notice that Brad acted a lot like Sheldon.

"Would you..."

"Yes...?" I said trying to help him out

"Would you go out with me?" He choked on the last two words.

I looked at him. Inside I was shocked and really happy at the same time. I really wanted to say 'yes.' But I just remember about Vexus, how I joined the Cluster.

"No wait Brad... I... well, uh..., I can't Brad, I just can't!"

I ran back into my room and shut the door, leaving Brad in the other side. _I can't go out with him and I can't tell him the truth, _I thought_, not now._

I looked out my window and saw Brad running out to his house. I changed my mind and followed him to his house. But instead of going inside his home, I went flying to his window but stayed outside looking at what he was doing. He sat on his bed and had his face buried in his hands.

"Urgh! How could I be so stupid!" He was talking to himself, at least I think he was, "I could of tried many things like, being nonchalant, begging, _anything_! Instead you choked up and made her a stupid blue heart!"

"I didn't think it was stupid," I said

Brad looked out his window and saw me, "Aaaaaah! Whoa, uh, Jenny how long were you out there?"

"Long enough. Wanna go out?" I asked him

"YEAH! I mean, sure if that's ok with you." Brad trying to act cool

I giggled, "Yeah, it's ok," I held out my hand, "Do you trust me?"

"Jenny, you're my best friend of course I trust you. More than anything else in the world," Brad grabbed my hand. It was dark out but we decided to go to the carnival near by.

I watch him as we flew towards the carnival. He looked much better as the moonlight reflected off his face. Tonight somehow seamed special me. It seamed as though the stars were guarding over us tonight (a/n poetic, much? or not). I thought it would be a great night at the carnival... but I didn't know how wrong I was...

End of chapter

Coolcatjas: _Suspense_ and YAY Brad and Jenny forever! Does it sound too familiar to you guys? Please review either questions or comments or ways I could improve this chapter.

Tuck: Well I for one think it is too mushy

Coolcatjas: There is barley any love there!

Tuck: Still I think you made my brother a sap

Coolcatjas: Your so immature...

Tuck: Look who's talking

Coolcatjas: well anyway... if you think this is too mushy then next chapter will be a little tiny bit mushier

Tuck: (opens mouth and sticks out his tongue) YUCK!

Coolcatjas: hee, hee, hee

**I know, I know the episode 'Betrayal' isn't totally like this chapter but it's just inspiration for the teen titans, you know what I mean? And also in 'Betrayal' Terra and Beast Boy went out but I am saving that til the next chapter. **

**Later :) **


	4. A Night to Remember

LONG CHAPTER! YAY!

EIGHT PAGES LONG!

**JENNY WILL MEET A GROUP OF SPECIAL GUESTS HERE.**

**Any way I am skipping my chat with Tuck this time.**

**OH AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, I MADE JENNY NOT KNOW WHAT A KISS IS EVEN THOUGH IN THE SERIES JENNY KNOWS WHAT IT IS. **

**On with the fic! **

**Chapter Four: A Night to Remember...**

When me and Brad got to the carnival, Brad and I looked around for rides.

"Common let's go to the bumper cars!" Brad pointed to it

"Ok! Sounds like fun!" I said cheerfully.

I was on car number seven and Brad on number five. As soon as he got in the car he went looking for me but I surprised him by bumping him from behind. Brad went across the ring. But Brad came back laughing and bumped into me at full speed. We kept this up for fifteen minutes, then we decided to go on a ride called "The Haunted."

I could tell it was a "scary" ride. Me and Brad went in the cart and the cart moved. As we went along Brad was screaming at everything that jumped. I just giggled at his reactions. Soon, the fainted of fright and landed unconscious on my lap. I smiled but blushed a little. Then the ride was over and we had to get off.

I shook him a little a couple of times, "Brad, _Braadd,_ **Brad**!"

He snorted and opened his eyes. Realizing that he was on my lab he quickly got up and blushed.

"Um... sorry," as he rubbed the back of his neck

"No problem," I answered.

Brad saw one of those machine that take pictures "I have an idea, let's take pictures!"

"Alright," and we got off the cart. We then headed for the picture machine.

I kissed Brad's forehead in one picture, the other one Brad hugged me, the third one I was rubbing Brad's hair, in the next one he scared me, the next I punched him. That time I realized what I did wrong and in the last picture I held him up (he had a bloody nose) and made a victory/peace sign. After that finally we took a break and sat on some benches.

"Oh man look at all these awesome rides!" Brad said looking around

I was thinking about the Cluster, how I joined Vexus but I answered anyway, "Yeah, they're great."

Brad could tell I was distracted.

"Jenny, are you having fun? Because I am and I want you to have fun too. But if, you know, if you are not having fun with me-"

"No Brad, I'm totally having so much fun with you!" I said trying to act cheerful.

"Ok, just making sure..."

I tried to change the subject by looking for another ride. I then spotted a ride called Bertazzon Swing Carousel

"Hey Brad let's go on that ride, it looks like fun!"

Brad examined the ride, "Hmm... um, sure why not,"

The ride was some sort of machine that rotated 42 swings around and around really fast. Me and Brad got on a two person seat (a seat big enough for two people) and buckled ourselves in with the belt on the seat. Brad seamed kind of nervous as he got on.

Brad laughed nervously, "Uh, you know Jenny, I kind of had a bad experience on one of these kind of rides. I am just giving you a heads up because I might be screaming _my_ head off."

"Well... I guess we can go on another ride, it isn't too lat-"

Just then the ride started to move.

Brad gulped, "Oh boy..."

I looked at him and smiled, "Come on Brad, it will be fun. It will be over before really soon. It is only three minutes,"

"Three minutes of horror," Brad panicked a little as the ride went a bit faster.

I sighed then before I knew it I said, "I'm here Brad, if you need me you can hold on to me." _Wait a minute,_ I thought, _What did I said?_ Just then the ride went a whole lot faster.

"WAAAHHH!" Brad screamed as he grabbed my arm with both hands. I blushed at this but I still tried to calm Brad down.

"Brad, it's ok. It's just like a roller coaster. Brad calm down,"

My words were probably muted by Brad's terror because he was still screaming and kept his tight grip on my arm. Pretty soon the three minutes were up and the ride stopped. Brad was still screaming even after we completely stopped.

"Uh Brad... the ride is over now." It felt pretty awkward with all the people staring at us. Eventually Brad stopped shouting and his face turned really red.

"Oh, uh, sorry Jenny,"

"No biggy"

A green guy with pointy ears said to Brad as he got out of his seat, "Dude, who let the _BABY_ on the ride?"

A Goth. behind him said, "Shut up Beast Boy!"

A strangely shinny man behind the goth said, "Yeah man! Listen to Raven for once. That was just mean! Just for that I will make you eat hot dogs."

The green guy ran away with the shiny man on his tail, "Get away Cyborg! I don't eat MEAT!"

"Idiots," the Goth. said to herself.

A red head the got off with a spiky hair person. The red head said, "I hope Cyborg does not hurt friend Beast Boy." The red head looked at me and Brad, "I am sorry for the rudeness of friend Beast Boy. May he be forgiven?"

I hesitated, "Uh... sure I guess." it was pretty awkward to talk to her. She seamed too friendly

"Glorious! Come friend Robin and Raven let us go with friend Beast Boy and Cyborg!" She said as she, the spiky haired guy and the Goth. walked away.

"They do this every time we go to a road trip. EVERY TIME!" the spiky haired guy said.

Brad and I were confused. Finally Brad said, "Well... that was random,"

"Yes... it was," I said. Brad and I laughed.

"Well anyway, lets go on the Ferris Wheel!" Brad said excitedly, "I ain't afraid of that."

I giggled, "Sure why not."

We went towards the Ferris Wheel and got on a cart with him. Unknown to us there was someone else in th cart as well. These carts were closed carts you know the ones with walls and a roof. I looked out the window as we headed up to the top. When we stopped atthe very top of the Ferris Wheel, Brad scooted closer to me.

"So what made you change you mind?" He said.

"Huh?" I looked at him and made a puzzled look.

"About going out with me?"

"Oh, well, out of all the things I could of done tonight... I guess all I wanted to do was spend time with you," I paused then spoke, "Brad if you knew something about me, something bad, we would still be best friends right?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"I mean something really bad."

"Jenny," Brad leaned closer, "We will always be best friends no matter what."

"Oh, uh, good," I blushed a little. Then I remembered something, something I always wanted to know. "Brad, why do peoplepress lipswhen on the Ferris Wheel?"

Brad seemed uncomfortable with the question.

"Uh, that Jenny, is called a kiss. What's when humans, who um,are really good friends, do to uh, to show their affection to one another." He choked on the few last words.

"Well, we are really good friends, does that mean you want to kiss me?"

"Uh, Jenny, people only kiss if they like each other, every much, I mean like a whole lot."

"Well, you do like me a lot, I mean we are best friends, so...should you want to kiss me?" I said as I tilted my head to a side.

"Um... uh," Brad voice broke a little but that did not answer my question

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Jenny, people who are in love kiss,"

"Well don't you love me?"

Brad looked at me then finally smiled, "Yes Jenny, I really do." I flushed and then I spoke,

"Really? You don't think I'm creepy?" I looked down.

"Creepy? Of course not Jen! In fact I think you're beautiful."

"Beautiful? Me? Brad I don't think I'm-"

Brad interrupted me, "Jenny, you're always beautiful in my eyes,"

I think Brad was about to kiss me until we were interrupted by someone in the shadows of the cart (the cart was pretty big.)

"Hello Jennifer," it said.

I knew right away who it was. It was Vexus. She got out of the shadows. Brad jumped in front of me. _Boy, I feel safe,_ I thought sarcastically. But I guess it's the thought that counts.

"What do you want with Jenny?" Brad acted brave but I could see him trembling.

"It's not what I want, it's what she wants." Vexus pointed at me.

"Huh?"

"NO!" I punched Vexus so hard she broke through the cart leaving a pretty big hole.

I grabbed Brad and flew through the hole, out of the cart and on to the ground. I ran, still holding Brad's hand. I stopped

"Which way?"

"Uh, that way," Brad pointed to a hallway of mirrors called the Fun House

This time Brad lead. I let go of his hand and followed him in the Fun House. I could see my reflections and his. We could of really got lost in here but that was the least of our problems. I stopped because I knew that no matter how fast or how far I run, I can't run away for the truth. Brad didn't see me stop and kept running until I saw him no more. (a/n it's a metaphor, people. For the other metaphor your on your own)

"Good girl, Jennifer," said Vexus as she saw me, "Come, follow me as I got talk with Bradley."

"Jenny? Jenny where are you?" Brad was stuck at a dead end of mirrors. He wanted to see me but only saw himself (his reflection.) Then he saw Vexus' reflections.

"Jenny was merely an illusion Bradley," The reflections said, "The girl you knew never existed, a fantasy,"

"LIES!" yelled Brad as he tried to hit Vexus but hit her reflection. The mirror cracked and left him a cut hand.

"She never even liked you. She is a robot, you're a human, she only went out with you because she felt sorry for you."

"That isn't true!" tried to hit her five times but all were reflections. Leaving an even more damaged hand.

"She joined the cluster, Bradley. It's over, she belongs to me now."

"Liar!" he kept on hitting mirrors (not on purpose) until there were non left, "Jenny would never join you!"

"Brad, it's the truth," I said as I came out of the shadows with Vexus

"B-but, Jenny, why?"

"Because you can't give her want she needs," as soon as Vexus spoke these words I looked away from Brad.

"YOU!" Brad charged at Vexus, but she quickly dodge his attack and slashed him in the back.

"Arrgh!" Brad screamed as he collapsed to the ground, bleeding where he was wounded and shutting his eyes tight from the great pain.

I gasped, "No! I won't let you hurt my best friend!" I was getting ready to attack Vexus.

"Dear, Jennifer, you don't have any friends, at least, not anymore you don't," she looked at me with a serious look.

Brad regained his strength and punched Vexus to the ground. Brad kept punching blows while Vexus was still on the ground. I couldn't take it any more. I ran out of that room but ended up in another dead end of mirrors. I looked around as I saw my reflections of my horrible, scared face. Each one reminded me of what a horrible person, uh... robot I was. Finally, I collapsed to the ground crying my artificial tears (real tears are salty, mine are just water, remember that.)

"I'm sorry Brad, I'm so sorry," I said to myself, "I never meant for any of this to happen, I really didn't..."

"Then why did you let it?"

I turned around to see Brad covered in blood, in his blood.

I got up, "I don't know, ok?"

"So was this all just a game? You were just pretending? After all I said to you?"

"Brad, no, I- you said we would be best friends no matter what, remember?" I tried to touch his shoulder but he turned away.

"You treated me like dirt so why should I be your friend. Jenny, you don't have any friends, not anymore..."

"Brad, I...-"

I was gonna say something to him but I felt Vexus presence. Vexus came from the shadows.

"Jennifer, come."

I felt like crying, but I didn't. I looked at him and got angry. _No friends, huh?_ I thought, _Well, if we aren't best friends I guess we are worst enemies. _I then went with Vexus, disappearing into the shadows, leaving Brad by himself.

Brad told everyone about the horrible experience. Mom, Tuck, and Sheldon.

"No! It can't be true! Jenny would never betray us like that!"

"No need to rise your voice, Sheldon," Mom said wondering what had made me betray.

"Well, if you ask me, I say we make up a plan to make Jenny come to her senses!"

"We are already working on that Tuck," Brad looked at Mom.

"Well, I do have some gadgets and Robo suits we can use to defend ourselves." Mom said, "And, I can't believe I am saying this but, we can re-active XJ9's sisters."

"Jenny has sisters?" Sheldon giggled, "I didn't know she had sisters."

" Yes... well, we better start training," ordered mom, "who knows when XJ9 will attack."

Mom was pretty concerned... and she should be.

**End of Chapter Four**

**(A mob of mad readers start walking towards me) **

**Wait, stop! Jenny going to be bad forever REMEMBER? Jenny will soon come to her senses I will make sure of it, alright? And there is a surprise ending at the end of the story that will make you guys happy for sure! Jenny will t-**

**Tuck: hey don't give it away!**

**Coolcatjas: You're right Tuck, for once...**

**Tuck: Hey!**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**

**-Later ; )**


	5. Remember Me?

**You wonder why I posted really fast, right? Well that is because this an extremely short chapter. ****-sorry **

Coolcatjas: Alright Chapter five is posted! And I still don't own My Life as a Teenage Robot. Dang it!

Tuck: (roles eyes) wow, I'm surprised

Coolcatjas: You better mean that!

Tuck: And what if I didn't

Coolcatjas: Well then, I guess I will have to put you in the Fly of Dispar, again

Tuck: Shutting up. (Twitch, twitch)

**Chapter Five: Remember Me?**

So that's it. I joined the Cluster and betrayed my friends and family. After I left with Vexus we went to her planet. I saw some humans already enslaved by Vexus. But I didn't care. Not after what Brad said. Me and Vexus went to a room.

"This is the training room," Vexus said, "Here you will train for one month. When we are done, we will attack the humans. And as soon as we enslave the human race I will give you want you want."

I didn't care about that, about feeling. I just wanted to get back at Brad for what he told me. For all I know, I didn't want to feel anymore, if it means getting hurt.

"Come Jennifer let us begin." Vexus turn on a switch. The room was lite up. Weapons came out from the walls and my training began.

"Wow! These things are so cool!" squealed Tuck.

"They are pretty p-hat aren't they," Mom smiled, "well let us being our training before anything happens."

Tuck went up on a Robo Suit and sat in its seat. "Lets see what this do-hickey does." Tuck pressed a button on his Robo suit. As soon as he did, he was ejected out of the Robo suit along with his seat underneath him

"Wwwaaaahhh!" Tuck screamed as he was falling down, but luckily a parachute opened up from his seat and he gently floated down. Tuck was still grabbing on his seat with all his might after he landed.

"Uh, Tuck, you can let go of the seat now."

"Yeah, Brad's right, and you should of read the manual," Sheldon picked up a manual and gave it to Tuck

"Manual-shmanual, I just want to train," Tuck throw the book to the ground.

"Well, I guess we can start training now, but remember to give XJ9 another chance. She probably doesn't know what she was doing," Mom said, "The sooner we get this over the better. All of you get in your Robo suits and as soon as I push this button we will start."

Everyone got in their Robo suits and waited for Mom to push the button. As soon as she did robots and lazers came of doors.

"Alright then," smirked Brad, "Let me get all this anger and frustration out!" He charged at a robot while dodging the layers and hit the robot with all his (mostly the Robo suit's) strength. He crushed the robot into pieces. As all the robot's pieces fell on the floor electricity flowed around them.

"Whoa! Brad, how'd you do that?" yelled Tuck.

"Simple," Brad smiled, "I just imagined that robot was Jenny."

**End of Chapter Five**

Coolcatjas: Whoa... it's starting to get serious! REVIEW! Sorry, super short chapter>P

Tuck: Well, you should know it's starting to get serious! After all, it is your story.

Coolcatjas: I know, it's just that I am tensing up the audience a bit.

Tuck: Freak...

Coolcatjas: Well, it takes one to know one, creep. Well, until next time! (Smiles)

**Like I said in the past chapters Jenny will be good again, I PROMISE! Cross my heart and hope to die! Ok? Alright.**


	6. Training Finnished

**Uh oh... this is when the fighting starts and uh, keep reviewing please**

Coolcatjas: I'M... BACK!

Tuck: Oh boy...

Coolcatjas: Hey you want the story or not

Tuck: ...

Coolcatjas: Well ok then, let's start! Short chapter, again. Sorry! Stupid Writer's Block!

**Chapter Six: Training Complete**

Well it has been one month. I've finished my training. I stood in a dark room with Vexus circling around me. As she did she spoke.

"Jennifer, will you listen to my orders?"

"I will," I said, looking straight.

"No matter how horrible?"

"Yes."

"Will you stay at my side while enslaving the humans, forever?"

"I will."

Vexus stopped walking and said, "And will you destroy your friends and family?"

I looked at her and smirked evilly, "I thought you'd never ask."

––

"Man, lets us take a brake and go get food or something," Tuck was panting. They have been training every day for a month.

"Lets go to Pizza hut," said Sheldon panting harder than Tuck

"All right, sounds good," Brad was just sweating. He looked at Mom.

"Ok, we can take my car, but take your Robo suits with you."

"But they are so heavy!" whined Tuck, "I can't carry it!"

Mom pushed a button on her Robo suits leg and the Robo suit turned into a tiny one inch metal cube

"Cool!" yelled Tuck as he picked up the cube, "Light as a feather!"

>

Brad, Sheldon, Tuck and Mom picked up the pizza and were going home to eat. I saw them from a building. I took a big chunk from the building and throw it at Mom's car. The building chunk crushed the car and made it flip five times. The car landed upside down. Everyone got out of the car with minor scratches.

"What the heck was that?" Brad looked around and finally saw me.

"Hey, guys, remember me?" I smirked at them

"Everyone, get in your Robo suits!" ordered Mom and everyone did. Mom then pushed a button and my sisters, XJ1-XJ8, came beside her.

"Jenny? What are you doing?" questioned XJ5

"See, I knew _she_ would do something like this!" XJ6 said

"Our lives are ruined, we won't be able to bet her, it's hopeless," moaned XJ7 and fell to the ground with thud

"Nonsense XJ5," Mom said, "We just have to stick together!"

"But I can't hurt Jenny! She is the love of my life," Sheldon.

"I knew it, Jenny _is_ prettier than me!" said jealous XJ6

"You were always jealous of Jenny!" yelled XJ4

Then they all started to argue.

_This is going to be easy,_ I thought.

"Can we get this over with!" I shouted from the building. I got out my lasers out from my arms and shot at them. All of them dodged but XJ3 was always clumsy. XJ3 tripped and my laser destroyed her into pieces.

"XJ3!" shrieked Mom, "Young Lady, you are so grounded!" Mom fired at me. I easily dodged her attack. I yawned and fired at her. The shot hit Mom and the explosion caused to fly in the air.

"WWWHHHHAAA!" Mom yelled as she fell. Mom hit a building and got KO (knocked out)

All of my remaining sisters charged at me. XJ8 got a hold of me and held my arms behind my back as my sisters kept hitting me. Finally I charged up and blow up a explosion. The explosion hit all my sisters and destroyed them immediately, except for XJ8. XJ8 was really weak. I was going to attack XJ8 but Brad and Tuck shot at me (Sheldon couldn't) Both shots hit me but nothing serious. Then I shot at Tuck with my laser leg. It send him flying to the same building as mom. He fell right next to Mom. His Robo suit had technical difficulties and he couldn't move.

"Tuck!" shouted Brad and Sheldon.

"I have no choice I have to help my friends even if it means destroying Jenny," Sheldon shot at me. I dodged it andhis attackhit XJ8 insted, making her fall into pieces. Tuck kept looking at me with horror as I was attacking everyone.

I flew towards Sheldon and dodging his bullets as I go. I grabbed Sheldon's Robo suit's arm and throw him right next to Tuck. As he fell to the ground i shot a laser at him. The hit stunned Sheldon so he couldn't move.

"Eleven down, one to go." I turned around and Brad jumped on me in a headlock.

"Jenny what are you doing you are your friends!"

"I don't have any friends remember!"

"Jenny, you don't want to do this."

"You don't know anything about me!" I grabbed Brad by his Robo suit's head and threw him right next to Sheldon. He also couldn't move. _Man, Mom's machinery is pretty weak,_ I thought.

I walked right in front of Mom, Tuck, Sheldon, and Brad. I looked at all of them. Then I grabbed the cement under my feet and picked up a giant piece of it. The piece was big enough to crush them all.

"I sick of you Brad, of all of you! You never cared, I was just a toy to you. So now, I never want to see your faces ever again. I am going to shut you shut you guys up permanently. Sorry Brad, hope you don't expect a good bye kiss."

"Jenny, no," Brad said, "You can't."

Sheldon and Tuck were too scared and shocked to say anything.

"Watch me!" I lifted the cement over them and dropped it. As the cement was falling on them Brad, Tuck and Sheldon all shout, "Jenny!" then the cement landed on them. After that there was silence.

I did it, I have destroyed my friends and family. I don't know, maybe I will miss them... hmmm... nah! I flew back to Vexus. Vexus saw the whole thing on her monitor.

"Very good Jennifer, with them out of the way will can surely enslave the humans!"

I smiled at her, "Thanks, it was fun."

"RRAARRGGHH!" Brad shouted as he lifted the cement off of them. Brad Tuck, Sheldon were a little bloody and weak but they will live. As for Mom, she wasn't doing to well.

"No more chances," said Brad.

"No more trust," said Tuck

"And no more mercy," said Sheldon.

"And we have to stop her no matter what!" Brad swore as he picked up mom. Tuck and Sheldon picked up the remains of my sisters hoping if Sheldon can repair them.

**End Chapter**

**Don't worry, what goes around comes around. Jenny will get her just desserts soon enough, if you are angry at her. The next chapter will effect her mentally and physically. Well, until the next chapter. **

**The next chapter will be bigger than this one!**

**-Later ; ) **


	7. Memories, How I Hate Them!

**YAY ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER!**

Coolcatjas: Chapter Seven is completed! It's kind of long but it will be all about revenge, mentally, by memories! And this is only the first part of the revenge! Buwahaahahahaha! ... Uh... (Ahem)...yeah.

Tuck: just tell the stupid story

Coolcatjas: (anime vain pops out) Fine.

**Chapter Seven: Memories... how I hate them! **

(Monologue of Jenny)

My name is Jenny Wakeman. I am a robot. I was built five years ago but was designed and built as a teenager. My propose to protect to human from evil. But I've done many horrible things. Unforgivable things. I've betrayed my friend and family by joining the Cluster. I have enslaved all the humans in Tremeton and destroyed everyone that I loved, including Brad. It was for a good cause.

The humans used me, they were never grateful, they took advantage of me, I was just a machine to make their lives easier. That was the real reason why I joined the Cluster, not because I wanted to feel. In fact I don't ever want to have any feelings, not after Brad broke my metal heart. I was just a toy to them... especially him...

My name is Jenny Wakeman. I have done many horrible things. And I have absolutely no regrets.

(End of monologue/)

>

Brad, Tuck, Sheldon and unconscious Mom were at my house

"We need to hide somewhere until we recover."

"Yeah, I am with Brad. Dr Wakeman told me she had a secret place a long time ago. It's over there." Sheldon pointed to a door. He opened the door and there were stairs going down into the darkness.

"I am not going down there!" yelled Tuck, "There could be spiders!"

"Don't be scared Tuck," smirked Brad.

"I'm not scared it's just that... I am not very fond of spiders," Tuck crossed his arms.

"Well, we are going anyway," Brad picked up my unconscious Mom and walked down the stairs.

At the end of the stairs there was a Vault.

"Enter code," it said

"Whhhhaaaa!" Tuck jumped up and grabbed the ceiling like a cat.

"It's ok Tuck it's just the vault's computer," Sheldon looked up at Tuck

"I knew that," Tuck let go of the ceiling and fell to the ground.

"Enter code," The computer said again.

Sheldon pushed the code in a keyboard. The code name was "XJ9JENNY" Mom put that code

a long time ago.

"Access approved," The computer said and opened the vault. Brad carried Mom inside and put her against a wall. Tuck and Sheldon went inside with Brad.

"This should keep us safe," Sheldon said, "Also a perfect place to fix Jenny's sisters and regain our strength."

Mom stirred and awoke, standing up quickly.

"XJ9!" she gasped.

"It's ok Mrs Wakeman... well technically it's not, because Jenny beat us," Brad laughed nervously.

"Oh, well, were are we?" Mom put her hand on her head

"We are safe in your vault," Tuck smiled.

"We have to go back," Mom insisted.

"We would but, um, Jenny sisters are spare parts and your Robo suits are damaged, a lot," Sheldon pointed out.

"Well we better get started," Mom ordered.

"Yeah! I wanna teach Jenny a lesson. The last time I fought her I still thought, somewhere deep inside her, she was still my friend. But this time she can't be trusted. I won't hold back," Tuck put his hands into a fist.

"Same goes to all of us Tuck, especially me," Brad told Tuck.

"And me!" whined Sheldon.

"Whatever."

>

Well anyway lest's skip to two months from now. I have already captured all the humans in Tremeton (except for Brad, Tuck, Sheldon and Mom, but I didn't know that) and enslaved them all.

It was alone, quite and dark in the city of Tremeton, that's how I felt inside. I was inspecting the city with Vexus' minions all over town.

"West side of the city is secured. It's pretty quite since we enslaved the humans and took them on your planet, Vexus," I talked to Vexus in my speaker

"Get used to it Jennifer, this is the first of many," Vexus said.

"I know," I flew around town and inspecting everything. I stopped when I saw the park.

**Flash Back:**

"Hey guys! I'd like you to met my sisters!" my sisters came out from behind me.

"Sisters? We thought you were an only child." Brad looked at Tuck then at me.

"Me too. I guess mom was holding out on me."

I introduced my sisters to Brad and Tuck. After that me and XJ3 played the three legged race. She fell into pieces. Then me and all of my sisters played the tug of war with some humans. We won easily. My sisters then got annoying and I said nasty things to them. Then the Hammer brothers showed up and broke the dam. I tried to fix it but the water pressure was too strong. Then my sisters helped me save the day. But mom wanted to make them go to sleep.

"Look at this mess. XJ9, I can't believed you reactive them. XJ1 through XJ8 are failed experiments."

"They are heros and more importantly they are my sisters," I yelled at Mom protecting my sisters.

"I'm sorry XJ9, but they have to be put to sleep"

"Great they can bunk in with me!"

"That's not what I meant,"

I feel to my knees, "Please Mom, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!"

"Oh, alright but just for tonight."

I turned to my sisters, "Did you hear that?" (Me and my sisters in unison) "Slumber Party!"

**End Flash Back/**

"After all the nasty things I said to them, they still helped me. And we had a great slumber party. It was nice of Mom to let us _have_ a slumber party." I said to myself. I sighed and I kept investigating the city. I stopped when I when I saw Tuck's tree house.

**Flash back:** (a/n it might not be the same and accurate as the tv show)

I was about to save a man falling from a mountain now called Mt. Milijankaro. I was already prepared to catch him until I heard Tuck.

"JENNY!"

"Tuck?" I left the man falling as I looked away.

"JENNY, HURRY!"

"Hold on Tuck, I'm coming!"

I flew straight to Tuck's tree house and stopped right in his face. I saw him smiling.

"Tuck?" I said to him

"Hi," he said staring at me

"Uh, hi"

"Hi"

"Uh... sooo..." I said confused

"Jenny I like you to met my friends. Guys this is Jenny,"

"Whoa, cool," said Tuck's friends

"Ahem," said a figure from the shadows

"Oh yeah and this is ..." Tuck turns to the figure, "What's your name again?"

The figure comes out form the shadows. It turns out it is a freaky looking boy.

"My name in Lon," the boy said evilly.

"_Lon _said he has a really cool _wolf_. And since we were talking about really cool things, how could I resist talking about living next door to a super cool, layer shooting, butt kicking, super hero! And of course no one believed me so I called you over. Pretty cool huh, guys?"

Tuck's friends all agreed except for his creepy friend Lon.

"Aw, Tuck I am flattered, but you shouldn't be calling me unless it's an emergency," I said

"This was sort of an emergency," Tuck said

"No I mean a real emergency. Like fires, flash floods, falling off a mount-" I realized I left the man falling off of the mountain and flew to get him.

"Cool!" Said Tuck's friends even though I fried them when I flew to get the man. Tuck smiled and Lon scowled at him.

I caught the man just in time and set him down.

"Why, thank you, miss," said the man

"No biggie," I said as I dusted off some dust off of him and went home.

I was working on a magazine article. But I was stumped because I didn't know if I was a winter or if I'm really a summer with spring undertones. Then I heard Tuck again:

"JENNY!"

"Tuck, again?"

"JENNY, HURRY!"

I flew all the way back to Tuck's tree house and saw a really big line for the ticket booth with Tuck giving out tickets.

"Gentlemen, our star has arrived." Tuck said while passing out tickets

"Tuck what is this? I thought you were only going to call me only in emergencies," I said. I was getting annoyed.

"This is an emergency! Lon said you didn't have any gadgets and stuff. He said you were wimpy."

At this time I was really ticked off.

"Listen Tuck," I extended my neck to his face. "I got more important things to do than make little tricks in front of geeky little boys."

One of the geeky boys said, "Ha, ha! Geek,"

"I were only to come if there is an emergency, understand?"

"Yeah," Tuck said sadly.

"Good," I flew off to get home but stopped after Tuck once again called me.

"HELP!" he yelled

I flew back to him.

"Hmm, everything thing seems to be calm and peaceful," I picked up Tuck by his shirt, "You

seem to be fine. No broken bones and you seem not to be leaking any bodily fluids... at least not yet," I got really close to his face, "You do know what the word 'help' means do you?"

"I have a splinter," Tuck showed me his splinter.

I let go of Tuck, "Tuck that's not what I mean by-"

"Oh, so my stupid little pain isn't good enough for you, is that it?"

"No that's not-"

"So I am never going to see you unless the world's in danger?"

"Of course no-"

"Or I am being attacked by a gorilla or about to be swallowed by the Loch Ness monster."

"That's ridicul-"

"I thought you wanted to have friends like a regular teenager."

"I do."

"I thought we were friends." Tuck said looking down.

"We are!"

"Well, as a friend let me give you a little advice on friendship. Friend help friends out. Not just with the gorilla sized problems but with the splinter sized problems too." Tuck looked at me.

Well, he confined me, but I was still annoyed.

"Oh, alright," I took out giant pincers and careful took out Tuck's sprinter. All the boys clapped. "But I will only come if there is an emergency," I said looking at Tuck.

"Oh, I don't think _that _will be a problem," Tuck said looking at the boys.

All the boys suddenly pulled out their fingers with splinters on them. It's going to be a long day.

Well, Tuck kept calling me for stupid things like move trees for shade, paint his tree house and other junk like that. I was really ticked off. Finally when Brad showed up and called my name I screamed "WWWHHHHAAATTT?" The scream cause him to tilt to the side with his ice cream on his shirt. Then I realized it was Brad and what I've done.

"Oh Brad I am sorry," I blew on his to fix his angle but blow too hard and made him lilt the other way. I tried to fix Brad's angle three times until he finally told me to stop helping.

I sighed and sat on the sidewalk, "Wish I could get Tuck to make me stop helping."

"Oh boy, what is Tuck up to now?" Brad sat next to me.

I told him what happen.

"Hmm, this sounds familiar to a story I know," Brad said

As if on cue the bookmobile showed up.

"Ah, perfect timing," Brad checked out some sort of children's book, "Here it is, The Boy who Cried Wolf. Tuck is pulling the exact scam this boy was pulling." I looked at the book with interest.

Later Tuck was calling my name all afternoon.

"JENNY!"

"Well I am going home," said one of the boys. Other boys started to leave.

"No guys, Jenny will soon be here to fly us home. JENNY!"

"Forget it Tuck, we will walk home," said another boy

"No I know she is coming. JENNY!" soon all the boys left except for Lon

"Well now that the robotic menace is gone I guess it's time to meet the _wolf,_" Lon said with an evil smile.

Meanwhile I was home reading the children book Brad gave me and heard Tuck.

"JENNY!"

"I am not falling for it Tuck," I said to myself looking at Brad.

"WOLF!"

"Wolf? Now the brat's copying the actual book. Well I'm not going to be the fool in_ this_ story," I turned to Brad, "Hey, how does this story end anyway?"

"I don't know. Maybe he gets a ticket for disturbing the peace," Brad said.

I looked at the last page and saw the pictures of the kid being eaten by the wolf. I turned to Brad.

"He gets a ticket, huh?"

"JENNY!" I heard Tuck.

"Tuck!" I was about to fly out the window when Brad stood in my way

"No, don't do it Jenny !" Brad said

"But the book!" I graded Brad

"Who are you going to believe, me or that stupid book?"

"You're the one who gave me the stupid book in the first place!"

"HELP!"

I flew out the window and Brad held on to my leg.

"I'm telling you he is faking!"

"Sorry Brad!" I ejected my leg Brad was holding and took out my spare, "But I won't have Tuck's blood in my hands!"

As I flew closer to the tree house and I heard Tucks voice getting louder. When I finally got there I saw Tuck screaming with a wolf on him. The wolf was about to bite him. When I took a closer look I saw that it was a dog licking Tuck's face.

"AHHH-HA HA HA! Oh, hi Jenny. I just wanted you to see Lon's dog. He is really part wolf isn't that the coolest!"

That made me so mad that I started to attack Tuck all over the place with my layer vision.

"AHHH! JENNY! HELP! JENNY'S ATTACKING ME!"

**End Flash Back/ **

"That was pretty stupid of Tuck, taking advantage of me," I laughed, "But it was fun chasing his around the place!" I giggled and I continued with my investigation. I sighed when I saw my school.

**Flash Back** (a/n I made this one up)

Valentine's Day. Everyone's got a valentine and not me. After all who could love a robot, except for Sheldon, but he was absent. Then Brit and Tiff came.

"Dear Jenny, how many valentines did you get?" asked Brit

"Oh let me guess, uh... ZERO!" Tiff laughed.

"See for your self," I sighed and opened my locker. But instead of my locker being empty, it was full of valentines. So much that they all fell to the ground.

_Huh? Where did these come from?_ I thought.

Brit and Tiff got angry and stormed off. I read some of the Valentines. They all read "to: Jenny from: Brad" with funny valentines notes, like your puurfect with a picture of a cat and stuff like that. Brad came up to me

"Uh, Thanks, Brad," I blushed

"Your welcome Jenny,"

**End Flash Back/**

"He was so nice to me," I said to myself. Then I saw the carnival and remember the day me and Brad went out for the first time.

"Well, that's it... They are really gone..." I was going to cry but was interrupted by big explosion behind me

"Huh?" I flew up. When the smoke cleared I saw that the explosion took out some of Vexus' minions.

"What's going on!" Vexus told me in my communicator.

"I have no idea," I replied. Soon I felt a hot missel on my back. "Arrggh!" The heat of the missel overwhelmed me that I malfunctioned for a while and fell to the ground. I looked up. My eyes widen.

"No..."

**End Chapter**

Coolcatjas: fingers hurt... So numb... can't move...Well let me end it here... REVIEW!

Tuck: Huh? Hey, why did you end it here of all places!

Coolcatjas: (puts evil grin) I am evil! Plus, I love to annoy you and like to put suspense in this story.

**Can you guess what Jenny saw? Of course you can, it's obvious, right?Even if you are right I won't tell you what she saw until my next chapter. Hee hee**

**C-YA **

**:P **


	8. Aftershock or Happy Endings

ELEVEN PAGES!

**MY LONGEST CHAP EVER!**

**Yeah, yeah, I am sorry I haven't updated soon**.** I was confused, my dad did a back up thingy on the computer and my work just went all over the place. AGH! Anyway here's another chap.**

Coolcatjas: well, this is the last chapter boo hoo. It was much fun writing it, oh and thax for the reviews! This here is the second part of the revenge, physically. Meaning getting beat up, getting thrashed, kicked in the rear, getting-

Tuck: Get on with the story and get this over with! (Twitch) I'm impatient (Twitch)

Coolcatjas: Okay... I... will... start... the... story... now...

Tuck: Argh!

Coolcatjas: Heh, heh, heh. Oh how I love to annoy you, Tuck. Your reactions amuse me very much! Alright on with the fic.

**Chapter Eight: After Shock or Happy Endings**

I looked up. My eyes widen.

"No..." I backed up, "I destroyed you."

It was Brad, Tuck , Mom, Sheldon (in their Robo suits) and my sisters. Brad fires another missel. I dodged it, but as soon as I did, my sisters jumped on me and held me down to the ground. I struggled to break free but with no results. I looked and saw Brad in the shadows. He was pretty quite.

"Brad? Brad! Aren't you even going to talk to me?"

Brad stayed silent.

"There is nothing left to talk about XJ9," said Mom

"You tried to kill us!" yelled Tuck

"And you thought we wouldn't take it personally!" Sheldon said it with such anger. I've never seen him so angry. It was scary. "It's over Jenny"

"No!" and with all my strength I shook off my sisters and flew away.

"She seems frighten," she Mom.

"'Scared' isn't the same a 'sorry,' " Sheldon said.

"She will be taken down," Brad said, "I will make sure of it,"

I flew a couple feet when Vexus spoke.

"Where do you think _you_ are going young lady?"

"Their weapons are too powerful. I am gonna have to do this another time when-"

"No! You go back there and fight!"

I stopped. She spoke again.

"Jennifer, I implanted a micro chip into your neural system, allowing me to assist you in fights. But I can't help unless you fight! So get up battle!"

All of a sudden another missel hit me in the back leaving a dent.

"ARRGH!"

XJ2 then shot at me with plasma but got the hiccups and shot them everywhere. I easily dodged her attacks. Then I felt myself being controlled by Vexus. I shot my layer leg at XJ2. She got hit but got back up. Then I tried to hit XJ8 with my Mighty Mallets but she grabbed them both and throw me to the ground leaving another dent on my head.

I got up and used my Hair-Razor-Rangs on Tuck but he caught them and through them at my stomach. Luckily I am a robot and it only left scratches. I put my metal hair back on my head. When they caught me off guard, Brad and Sheldon head-butted me. The hit of their attack cause me to fly towards the wall of a building. Then Mom shot at me with layers. I couldn't move so I got hit. After that hit all of my sisters hit me with everything they've got. I then got all my strength blasted them with my layer vision.

It this point I was really messed up. My eye was cracked, I had dents all over the place, I was scratched on my stomach and legs, my metal hair was bent and one of my arms was almost torn off from me. I could barely move. I was surrounded by everyone so I had no choose but to fly away.

"Vexus, help, I can't do this alone! Please help!"

"My dear Jennifer, you are never alone, not with me you are not," Vexus pushed a button and thousands of her minions came up from the ground and went to attack my family and friends.

I flew to Vexus' hide out: in an old warehouse near the mall. I saw her. She had her back turned.

"Vexus, whew! I made it. They have gotten better weapons and fought better too! I can't believe they almost bet me."

Vexus turned around quickly and backslapped me. I fell to the ground. I gasped as I looked up at her. "What?"

"That was nothing compared to what I am going to do to you, Jennifer," Vexus walked up to me, "Just wait until I and through with you!"

Vexus' minions surrounded my friends and family. Brad, Tuck, Sheldon, Mom, and my sisters were back to back. They were silent as the minions kept coming closer. When they got close enough Mom shouted, "XJ8, Now!" Mom through up a bomb and XJ8 put a shield around them. The bomb exploded and wiped out most of vexus' minions.

"Look's like this is going to be harder that I thought," Brad said as XJ8 removed the shield.

I collapsed to the floor after Vexus hit me. At this time my arm completely tore off, I couldn't move much. I struggled to get up but with no results.

"I told you to destroy your friends and family, you did not. I told you to fight , and you ran," Vexus said as she walked closer to me. "Some helper you are."

I finally got up, "You can't treat me like this!"

"Can't I?" Vexus punched me to the ground making me leak a little oil. "Who else would keep you? You've done bad things, unforgivable things. You have nowhere else to go. It's too late to change now."

"But it's not too late for me to walk out the door," I said as I walked to the exit.

"I am afraid it's too late for that as well. You see, you no longer have control in the matter, my dear Jennifer," Vexus' orb on the top of her head glowed. It must of triggered something because I was shocked and I couldn't move. I was being controlled.

"Come here now, Jennifer," Vexus hand gestured to come.

I resisted but the force was too strong and walked right in front of her.

"You promised you would stay at my side forever and that's a promise I intend for you to keep," Vexus narrowed her eyes. "You're not going anywhere, Jennifer my dear."

_Oh no, _I thought, _This can't be happening!_

Brad, Sheldon, Tuck, and Mom fought together and my sisters fought together. So far they were winning. Tuck was shooting bullets at a minion but then another minion shoved Tuck to a building wall. The minion held Tuck down as the minion was charging up his laser. The minion was about to fire. Tuck screamed but then Brad grabbed the minion and threw the minion across a street. Brad walked up to Tuck

"Where's Jenny?" Brad said straight forward.

"What's wrong? Thousands of Vexus' minions aren't good enough for you?" Tuck replied.

"I don't care about them, I want Jenny and no one else!"

Another minion was about to dive bomb Brad but he punched the minion in midair. Brad punched it so hard that the minion fell to pieces. Tuck was shocked to see his brother act this way. Brad found a lock on Jenny and went looking for her.

As soon as Brad left Mom said, "Everyone turn your shields at maximum!" everyone obeyed. Mom then charged up and made a big explosion causing all of Vexus' minions to be destroyed.

"Where's Brad?" Sheldon asked

Mom looked at her radar, "50kl, West."

Brad found the warehouse and he went inside. He walked a couple steps and saw me on the ground crying.

"Jenny? What are you doing? You OK?" Brad walked towards me

I looked at him, "Destroy me now, Brad."

Brad stopped in his tracks, "What? What are you talking about?" He looked at me puzzled.

"Isn't that what you came here for? Do it, NOW, you idiot! AARRRGGHH! BRAD! AGH! NOW! DESTROY... ME..! RRAGH!" electrical shocks overwhelmed me. I felt Vexus' control. It forced me to get up and hit Brad to a wall. Brad groaned.

"Forgive Jennifer, Bradley, she doesn't seem to control herself lately." Vexus appeared with an evil smirk.

"Jenny!" Brad looked at me then looked at Vexus, "What have you done with her, you snake!"

"Nothing much. I implanted micro chip in Jenny's neural system. Not only does it allow me to assist her in fighting but it also forces her to obey my control over her body. So now, I will control her every move. Jennifer has been every disappointing." Vexus smirked

Brad scowled at her.

"Now Jennifer, ATTACK!" Vexus pointed at Brad.

I didn't even resist any more. The force was too strong.

I took out my Laser out of my dented arm (the other one was torn off remember?) and fired at Brad. Brad kept dodging my attacks and charged for Vexus. He jumped towards her but one of my lasers hit him and Brad crashed to the warehouse's wall. He groaned and shook it off. He stood up and charged at me this time. I kept shooting at him. Brad managed to dodge the attacks. Brad pushed me to the ground and held me down.

"Please stop me Brad, I don't want to fight anymore! Especially not you!" I told Brad

"Then don't let Vexus control you anymore!" Brad got angry.

"I don't have a choice, she controls my every move. Vexus has won," I looked away from him and I shut my eyes.

"That's a lie! You can't still win, Jenny! It's not over yet. "

"Rrraaah!" I yelled as Vexus controlled me to push Brad off of me. He fell to the ground and he got up right away. Brad dusted off some dust off of him and walked towards me.

"You can still beat her! You can still beat Vexus! Unless you truly what to be this way, unless you are truly evil. Face it Jenny. You chose to work for Vexus, you chose to betray us and now you are choosing her to control you! Vexus isn't doing this YOU are! And that proves it Jenny, THAT YOU TRULY**_ ARE_** TERRIBLE AND VILE!"

"NO!" I hit Brad to the ceiling with my Monkey's Paw. The hit caused the ceiling to brake into rubble on top of Brad as he fell to the ground. He struggled to brake free, but the Robo suit couldn't support the weight of the rubble and the Robo suit malfunctioned.

I gasped. _What have I done? _

"I will give Bradley a beating as well," Vexus walked towards Brad, "this is from the Carnival incident."

Vexus threw a series of blows on to Brad's Robo suit. Pretty soon Vexus broke through the Robo suit's thick windshield (a/n you know the kind of glass that protects you, like the ones in cars only thicker) At this time Vexus was hitting Brad's fragile face. I was forced to stay still and watch her hurt him. With every punch she throw at Brad was like punching me mentally as well.

_That **monster**_, I thought with anger and rage in my heart, _That **HIDEOUS** monster_. I struggled once more and this time with all of my mental and physical strength but, unfortunately, all I could move were my fingers.

Vexus stopped punching and smirked at Brad's bloody face. Somehow Brad still have the strength to remain conscience.

"Would you like to finish Bradley off, Jennifer?" Vexus controlled me once more.

This time I really struggled to resist but the force was too strong and I kept walking towards Brad. I picked up a piece of rubble, big enough to crush him. I picked it up over my head, ready to put it on top of him.

"Jenny, no..." Brad looked at me terrified.

"She's too powerful (struggles) I don't think I can stop it ."

"Yes you can! It's your body not her's. You can still fight it, you can still do the right thing."

"It's too late for me now... I am sorry Brad... please forgive me...forgive me..." My eyes watered.

Brad gasped as I was going to drop the piece of rubble on him.

"STOP!" Mom yelled. I looked at her, "don't move, XJ9,"

"Don't do it Jenny," Sheldon said from behind Mom, "Don't even THINK about it!"

"It will be the last thing you'll do, Jenny!" yelled Tuck as he entered.

"ATTACK, JENNY!" ordered Vexus.

"Jenny, NO!" yelled my sisters as they flew inside.

I stared at everyone, not doing anything.

"I gave you an order, Jennifer! DO IT NOW!" yelled Vexus.

Everyone started talking all at once. I didn't listen to any of them. I looked at Brad. He spoke

and I listened to him. Only him.

"It's your life Jenny, your choice. It's never too late to change. Not now, not ever. But if you do choose to be this way... do what you must..." Brad looked down and away form me.

"I am sorry, Brad. For everything I've ever done." I managed to gather all my strength and throw the bolder at Vexus. Vexus dodged. The micro chip fried when I resisted it that time. I could control myself again.

"Why you dirty, flesh lover!" Vexus charged at me.

I got out my Blazing Blade and sliced Vexus' stomach. I then got out my Monkey's Paw and hit her hard in the head. I may be weak, damaged and have only one arm but that wouldn't stop me from hitting her with everything I've got. Vexus hit me with five blows but I blocked two of them. I kicked Vexus' legs making her fall. She got up quickly and kicked me in the stomach so hard I fell to the ground. Vexus grabbed my neck and lifted me off my feet. I scowled at her.

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME ANYMORE! NOT NOW, NOT **EVER**!" I charged up and blow a big explosion. The explosion made a crater so big, that at the bottom of it you could see lava. Vexus fell in it but I flew away from Vexus' grip and didn't fell in. It was over. Vexus was dead.

I flew towards Brad and picked up the rubble from him. I grabbed my torn arm from the ground and fused it back on me. Brad then got out of his Robo suit and hugged me. I hugged back.

"Brad, thank you so much, for everything," I whispered in his ear, "You were the best friend I have ever had."

Brad hugged me a little harder, "You were the best friend I have had too, Jenny. You always were."

I stopped hugging Brad and walked up to Mom, Tuck, Sheldon and my sisters.

"I am sorry you guys. I turned on you. What I did was selfish and wrong, and I will never do it again. Will you ever forgive me?"

Tuck looked at me for a while, "Hmm I don't know... Jenny I am not sure we can trust you ever again."

I looked down, "It's okay. I... I understand..." I turned around and started walking.

"Wait Jenny! Geez! It was only a joke! We already have forgiven you, Jenny!" Tuck smiled. I looked at him in disbelief. Then when I saw there was no lie in his eyes, I smiled back.

"Something still troubles me," Mom said, "Why did you join the Cluster?"

My robotic ponytails shifted down and I frowned.

"Because Vexus promised me something. She promised that if I joined her I would be able to...

able to feel like a human. She said you guys could never give me that." I paused and started to speak again, "But I guess the real reason I joined the Cluster was because Vexus told me that you guys were using me and taking me for granted. That you didn't care about me or... loved me" I looked at Brad, who was frowning, then I looked down.

"Of course we cared about you, Jenny. We always did and we will always will," said Sheldon. I looked at him and smiled.

Mom was about to speak but Brad cut her ff.

"Yeah Jenny! How could you ever think that! We always cared about you, didn't you see that?"

"Yeah but still... it's like Vexus was planning this for years 'cuz is sure sound convincing!"

Everyone laughed.

"But you know..." I started, " I still wished that Vexus could of turn me into a human..."

"Well at least you've got one wish." Brad said with a smile on his face.

"What's that Brad?" I said puzzled.

"My heart."

I smiled at him. _That was so corny, _I thought, _but it's the thought that counts. _I then finally I got to kiss Brad, the way humans do. Sheldon watched boiling with anger.

"WWWHHHOOOO!" teased Tuck which made Sheldon even angrier.

When me and Brad stopped kissing I felt strange. I've never felt this way before. _Wow! My first kiss and with Brad,_ I thought, _I hope I did it right, after all I didn't know what a kiss was until Brad explained it to me at the carnival_. I couldn't feel this 'kiss' Brad talked to me about, but it still seemed nice. All of a sudden I felt woozy and then cried out in pain. "Aaurrrgghh!" I fell to the ground, holding my stomach.

"Jenny!" yelled Brad.

Then a big flash of light consumed me. As the light faded everyone stared at me.

"Whoa, what happen?" I then noticed everyone was looking at me, "Why is everyone staring at me like that?" I asked.

"Jenny, you look completely normal!" Brad said.

"I do?" I asked excitedly

"Yeah Jenny you really do!" Tuck said

Brad then raced to his Robo suit, got a mirror from it and showed it to me.

"WOW!" I looked at my reflection. I had light skin, red hair, very few freckles and black eyes (a/n Look at 'Return of Ruggedy Android'). I touched the mirror making sure it was _my_ reflection. "It really it me."

Mom then spoke, "As I was about to say before Bradley interrupted... (Ahem) That you _are_ able to turn into a human, that is when and if you have a true loves kiss. You see your not just a crime fighting robot, you are also my teenage daughter. And what is a teenage life without love? I sure couldn't of lived without it!" Mom climbed out of her Robo suit and as soon as she did I hugged her.

"Thanks mom," my eyes filled up with tears, real ones, "This is the best gift you ever have given me." After a couple of seconds I stopped hugging Mom.

"But doesn't Jenny have to fight crime?"

"Don't worry Tuck, XJ- I mean Jenny (short pause), can always turn back into a robot when she needs to."

"It's not fair!" Sheldon whined, "It should of been me who turn Jenny this way! I should of seen it coming. Jenny was always talking about Brad and she always hung around him."

I chucked, "Sheldon you're a really nice guy and all but its like I said you're just not that special guy I was looking for. But you are really a good friend "

Sheldon sigh sadly and mumbled something.

_Poor Sheldon,_ I thought, _I should make it up to him._

"Well, lets bring back all of the humans back, eh?" said XJ5

"Affirmative, we must bring back all the life forms,"said XJ8

"Yes, and before I forget," Mom pushed a button and my sisters all shut down, "Thanks for saving the world and all now back to the basement with you."

_Boy, Mom never gives them a chance,_ I thought, _I feel bad. _I looked at Brad, I went up to him and touched his face.

"Wow, you are so warm and soft," I said and the wind blow on my face, " I can feel to the cool breeze blow. So this is like to feel."

"Yeah, now you know what you were missing," Brad smiled, "Now, you want to know what a kiss feels like?"

I noddedand kissed him again. _So this is how it feels,_ I thought. I never thought kissing could be so addictive. It was... incredible.Sheldon broke to kiss by saying, " Hey, Jenny should you bring the people back to Tremeton?"

I blushed, "Oh, Right!" I changed into a robot. To my surprise I wasn't all scratched up or damaged, it's like Brad's kiss did more than turn me human.

As I flew to Vexus' planet I thought, _Is the Cluster really over? Is Vexus really gone forever? _It's hard to believe she gone since I was fighting her for so long. Ishould be happy but I just had a bad feeling.

As soon as I got everyone down to Tremeton and brock their handcuffs they wore when the were enslaved. Brad, Sheldon, and Tuck went home early. Saving the human race and all can be very tiering. My mom took back my sisters in the basement. It was getting dark so I went home as well. I changed into my human form and went to my room and went to bed.

As I lay under the covers I began to think, _Is the Cluster finally over? Is Vexus really dead? _I stared at the ceiling as I thought some more, _What will my classmates think of me when I show up to school looking like this? I hope nothing changes too much. _Pretty soon I thought of Brad. I smiled to myself. I finally closed my eyes and dreamed about him... without that stupid Dream Chip.

End of Story

Coolcatjas: well, that was my story! I finally finished! Yay... but it was so much fun writing it! Hopefully I will write more stories and not have writers block. Oh, and please review

Tuck: that was cool! Can you read it again? (A/n I have an ego, huh?)

Coolcatjas: Alright Tuck, one more time...

**HA HA HA! My first Fan Fic Completed! Alright! High Fives! Cookies and milk for everybody! Thank you, Thank you! You've been a wonderful audience!**

**Did you like it? PLZ Review! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ!**

**Well C- Ya **


End file.
